Fireworks
by Akanamida
Summary: One-shot. Kagome brings fireworks to the feudal era, hoping to ignite romance between two friends! 111704 Edited


Fireworks

by Akanamida

Kagome grunted as she pushed her yellow backpack over the edge of the well, and wiped imaginary sweat from her brow. "Phew, this thing needs a ladder in this era too," she said to herself. She was a little early, so Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. After much arguing on his behalf, they'd agreed to meet at the well just after the sun went down, but by the looks of it, there was still about an hour of sunlight left. Looking back at her bag, she got an idea that would get his attention and bring him there immediately. Kagome dug through her bag for a minute, until she found what she was looking for.

Inuyasha was sitting on Kaede's porch, tapping his foot faster than a hummingbird could flap its wings. Miroku and Sango sat inside disinfecting a few minor cuts that they'd recieved in the last battle. Shippou came back with a bucket of water, and when he saw Inuyasha fidgeting, he ran into the hut as quickly as possible, splashing water everywhere. No way in hell was he going to risk saying one wrong word and getting punched in the head again.

"Where is she? She said she was coming back today. I'm fucking hungry!" Inuyasha grumbled. "She's probably with Hobo right now. I bet he gave her some stupid gift for a disease she doesn't even have, and she's blushing for him and all smiley and shit. ... That's it, I'm going to get her."

Inuyasha stood up and began to walk towards the well, when he suddenly heard a whistling sound, followed by a loud boom. "Shit! That came from the forest! KAGOME!"

His legs brought him to the clearing within 30 seconds. Just as he got there, there was another explosion, right above them. Inuyasha dove at Kagome and pushed her to the ground, protecting her. When the sound died out, he helped her up. "Kagome, what happened?! Are you okay?! Did that thing hurt you?!" Inuyasha asked, with wide eyes.

Kagome giggled. "Yes, Inuyasha, I'm fine. Those were just fireworks!"

Inuyasha sighed, clearly relieved that she was okay. "Kami, you scared the hell out of me, Kagome! ... What are fireworks?"

"They have fuses on them, and you light the fuse, and a few seconds later, it shoots up in the air and explodes, and they leave balls of color in the sky. And there are also things called sparklers, that you hold. Those don't make the loud explosion, they just stay lit for a while, as long as you hold them right. I thought we could use a fun night after that last battle, so I brought us all kinds of stuff like that. They're really pretty at night." Kagome explained.

"Keh, yeah, at the expense of me losing my hearing. How much fun you think that'll be for me?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Duh, I already thought of that. That's why I brought these for you." She handed him a pair of earplugs.

Inuyasha looked at them, then up at her. "And what the hell are these?"

"You stick them in your ears, dummy! They block out sound really well, so you won't go deaf when we light these things!"

"... I knew that. Thanks." Inuyasha said, sporting a small smile. His stomach growled loudly, gaining attention from both of them. Kagome giggled once again, and took his hand.

"Come on, let's get some ramen in you," she said, poking his stomach with her free hand. They made their way back to Kaede's hut.

After a filling meal of ramen and lemon soda, Kagome explained the concept of fireworks to Miroku, Sango and Shippou. Kagome told the boys to go to the well while she and Sango cleaned up from dinner. Once alone, Kagome turned to Sango.

"Kyaa! I can't wait! Despite the noise, fireworks are REALLY romantic! Maybe you can finally make a move on Miroku..." Kagome said with a sly grin.

Sango face turned red. "W-why would I do that? He's just a friend!" she stuttered.

"Yeah right! I'm not stupid, Sango, I see how you look at him, and how he looks at you."

"I don't know what on earth you're talking about Kagome." Sango replied, suddenly finding interest in a pair of used chopsticks.

"Sure sure, whatever you say. Let's go meet up with the guys." Kagome grabbed her bag as Sango picked up a small Kirara, and they left to meet Inuyasha and Miroku.

When they got to the edge of the clearing, Kagome suddenly pulled her friend back behind a tree.

"Wha- hey, what are you-?"

"Shh!" Kagome put a finger to her lips. "Whenever you can eavesdrop, DO!"

Sango rolled her eyes, but listened anyway. Inuyasha's voice drifted to them.

"I'm telling you, monk, Kagome said those firework things are supposed to be really romantic! This is your shot!"

"When did she say that?"

"I heard her tell Sango right after we left the hut. The ears, remember? Anyway, you might as well use tonight as an opportunity, since Sango's way too shy to make the first move."

"Maybe because she doesn't want to make one at all. I wouldn't blame her." Miroku replied, in a sad voice. Sango's heart fell a little.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh, yeah right, she gets all flustered anytime you say one nice thing to her. She sure doesn't react that way to me- not that I'm complaining- so there's gotta be something more between you two. Maybe if you didn't grope her every five minutes, you'd actually get somewhere."

Shippou chimed in. "Yeah, Miroku! If you stopped being such a pervert, you wouldn't have to worry about her hitting you. Or worse yet, end up hating you."

Inuyasha sniffed the air, and knew the girls were listening to the whole thing. "The girls will be here in a moment. Miroku, trust me, just be nice and keep your damn hands to yourself, and things will work out."

Kagome smiled, happy that Inuyasha decided not to blow their cover. After a few seconds, she motioned for Sango to start walking out of the clearing with her, and to act normal.

"Hey guys! Alright, I got the bag with me. So what do you wanna try first?" Kagome asked in a cheery voice.

"HOLD IT!" Inuyasha shouted. The others looked at him in curiosity. He pulled the earplugs out of his haori and put them in his ears. "Alright, now we can start."

Shippou jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "Can I try a sparkler? Can I?"

Kagome handed one to him and showed him how to hold it, then lit it for him. Shippou looked at it in awe, seemingly hypnotized by the light it emitted.

Sango requested a sparkler as well, and sat next to Shippou. Miroku sat against the well, distracted by thoughts of how he could make a move on Sango. Inuyasha nudged Kagome and pointed back at him, and the two smiled at each other. Inuyasha wanted to light some of the bigger fireworks, rather than a sparkler. Kagome showed him how to set them up, and the two of them began to light them.

Kirara sat next to Miroku, looking up at him while he stared straight ahead, oblivious to the flashing lights and whistling sounds around him. Sango's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Houshi-sama? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah... Just thinking, is all..." Miroku replied, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.

Sango swallowed hard, her face burning as well. "What are you thinking about?"

Miroku finally let his eyes wander to her own. "About how much I want to kiss you right now."

Turning even redder, she gathered enough courage to ask, "So why don't you?"

He took her hand in his, and gazed into her eyes. "Will you let me, Sango?"

"Y-yes... I will... Miroku..." she responded.

Miroku's heart leapt at hearing her say his true name. Without further thought, he grasped her head and brought her lips to his own, kissing her for all he was worth. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out a small moan. Refusing to ruin the moment, Miroku only allowed himself to touch her arm and the back of her neck.

Sango backed away an inch to catch her breath. Finding it, she whispered, "Touch me, Miroku..."

"I am touching you," was his reply.

Sango moved to straddle his hips. "Touch me anywhere you want..." she said, and brought him into another kiss. Miroku slid his tongue into her mouth, and hugged her to him. His hands wandered down her back, and he hesitated, before letting them slide down to her rear. Sango moaned into his mouth, and she arched into him.

Kirara sensed where this was going, and left to join the others. Shippou had quickly become bored with the sparklers, and decided to have his own fun. He glanced back at Miroku and Sango, who were in the midst of making out, and turned back around in embarrassment. Looking over at Kagome and Inuyasha, he spotted her open bag, and ran to it. Digging through, he found some firecrackers. He snuck over to Kagome and grabbed a match from the box by her feet. Lighting the fuse, he set them underneath Inuyasha, who was sqatting to light another firework. Shippou bolted into the forest, knowing he'd be in for it. Seconds later, the firecrackers went off, making Inuyasha let out a rather feminine scream and leap ten feet into the air. He landed on all fours, his hair standing on end, and he immediately knew Shippou was responsible. Kagome saw the whole ordeal, and was on the ground laughing hysterically.

Inuyasha stormed over to the kissing couple and growled out, "Hey, either of you two seen the runt?" Neither of them heard a word from the hanyou. Inuyasha glared at them, and took off into the forest, tracking Shippou's scent.

Sango broke away from her kissing partner to obtain some oxygen, then crashed her lips into his once again. Miroku's hands left her bottom and found their way to her breasts, softly stroking them. Sango gasped, but made no move to stop him. Miroku pulled his face back, and gazed into her dark orbs. "Sango..." he mumbled.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Sango... Would you... be willing... to have... my child?" He murmured between kisses.

Sango leaned her forehead against his. "I already said I would," she reminded him.

"I know... but would you be willing to start now?" Miroku asked, seriously.

Sango's eyes started to water, and she smiled wide. "Yes... I will. Now."

Miroku brought her into another kiss, and slowly untied the back of her skirt. Sango found herself trying to figure out how to undo his robes, and he helped her with his clothes once he removed her skirt. His purple robe loosened, and she slid it down his shoulders. Miroku laid both of them down and continued his work on her clothes. The right sleeve of her kimono came down her arm inch by inch, and Miroku lightly kissed her skin as it appeared to him. Once one sleeve was of, he paid the same attention to her other arm.

Kagome had left the area once she saw Miroku work at removing Sango's clothing, and the two had yet to realize that they were alone. As Sango lay in his presence, completely nude, Miroku stood and let his loosened robes fall to the ground. He took the garment and laid it flat on the ground, then lifted Sango and placed her on it. Folding her kimono to a small rectangle, Miroku placed it under her head as a makeshift pillow, then joined her on the ground.

He placed his uncursed hand on her stomach and stroked the skin slowly, tracing small designs on it. Getting somewhat impatient, Sango took his hand and moved it to cup her breast, then pulled his mouth to her own. The kiss turned more and more fiery with each passing second, and soon he had shifted to lay half on top of her. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck at a pace far too slow for the impatient taijiya. They stayed there for a moment, lavishing her neck with kisses, then wandered down to her chest. She nudged his face to her right nipple, which he took in his mouth without hesitation, licking and sucking. After paying the same homage to her other breast, he moved downward yet again, until reaching her heated core.

Sango grabbed the robe underneath her in fistfuls as she felt his tongue delve into her wet heat. He held her waist down with one hand as she squirmed, as his other thumb rubbed at her pearl. Her hips jerked up a couple of times before she went rigid, letting her juices flow onto her lover's tongue, who accepted them with pleasure. Miroku became painfully aware of his own erection straining inside his tight pants, and stood up just long enough to remove them, before laying down again.

Her eyes widened slightly as she saw his excitement. She hesitated before touching him, stroking him up and down, and eventually wrapping her fingers around his length, squeezing experimentally. Miroku groaned her name before pulling her hand away. Placing one hand on her knee, he motioned for her to spread her legs, which she did eagerly. He settled between them, finding his way to her entrance, and pausing. Looking up at her, he saw her nod to continue, and took her in one swift movement.

Sango gasped, never in her life had she felt so complete. There was no pain, but she wasn't expecting any, considering her occupation. Miroku started a slow rhythm, pulling in and out in a torturous pace. She moaned quietly, wrapping her legs around his waist, wanting more. Needing more. Miroku buried his face in the crook of her neck, thrusting into her as slowly as he could.

"Ohhhh... Miroku... mmmm..... so good..." Sango groaned.

His hot breath teased her skin, his grunts and moans music to her own ears. Fisting her hand in his hair, she started to match his movements, pushing up as he thrust down. Her bangs stuck to her forehead as sweat began to form along her brow. Miroku left her neck to catch his breath, and smirked when he saw his lover panting heavily, her skin flushed and glistening. He bestowed a single kiss to her mouth, before reaquainting himself with her neck.

"Harder... Miroku... ohh....." she murmured.

Complying with her wishes, he pressed into her harder, going deeper than before. His hand left her hip in favor of her breast, sensually rubbing the nipple with his calloused thumb. Sango dug her fingers into his shoulders, bucking up a few times and finally climaxing. Miroku groaned loudly, doing everything in his own power to keep from releasing. He refused to give in just yet. His movements halted, until he could gain control again.

A few moments passed before he continued, stroking harder than before. Sango found herself climbing higher than last time. Miroku's grunts became louder and more frequent as he slammed into her as hard as he could, miraculously holding on.

Her inner muscles collapsed around him once again, his name coming from her throat in a loud moan. He managed to thrust into her once more before finding his own release, loudly crying her name. His body relaxed against hers, struggling to catch his breath. He reluctantly rolled off to the side, afraid of suffocating her with his own weight.

Sango found her voice first. "Miroku... that was... incredible!"

He gave a weak chuckle, before responding. "Yes, it definitely was... I love you, Sango."

She rested her head on his chest. "I love you too, Miroku. So much."

They stayed like that for a while, letting the night air cool their bodies. Sango got up first, then offered her hand to Miroku.

"Come on, we should get dressed and head back. I don't want to sleep outside naked," she said, blushing.

Miroku took the offered hand, then handed Sango her kimono. "Yeah, we'd probably get eaten alive by mosquitoes. And, we might as well get it over with and face the others, eh? They'll probably want to know what happened."

Sango looked around, trying to find her outer skirt. "Huh? Oh, yeah, probably. Though, I'm guessing they know the gist of it. ... How long have they been gone?"

"Beats me. I really hope they saw us early and figured out where it was going, and left." Miroku said, finishing the ties on his robes.

"Same here. Shall we go?" Sango asked.

Miroku threw his arm over her shoulders and kissed her cheek, eliciting a giggle from her. "Let's go."

Sango leaned her head on his arm as they walked. "Kagome was right. Fireworks are very romantic."


End file.
